The new diet of Edward Cullen
by The-Girly-Warhols
Summary: Quand on est un vampire qui a la peau luisante en plein jour, ça craint! Même le meilleur produit matifiant n'y fait rien. En plus, je dois braquer les étals de ma boucherie la nuit pour manger. Oui, je ne me nourris pas de sang humain mais animal. Mais là, c'est décidé, je quitte les Vampires Vegans pour trouver l'encas le plus déjanté. Cette jolie muse brune devrait m'inspirer...


**Bien le bonjour, j'avais dans l'idée depuis un moment de faire cette nouvelle Fanfiction qui changerait un peu de celle que j'aime écrire actuellement ( le lien est disponible sur mon profil si vous voulez y jeter un œil ! ). J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira :)**

**Les chapitres seront brefs : les blagues les plus courtes sont souvent les meilleures. Enfin, il paraît !**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis si vous aimez ou détestez ! Si vous avez aussi des idées de prochain " encas " pour cet ancien vampire vegan, sachez, que j'ai les yeux grands ouverts et que vous pouvez vous lâcher en commentaire.**

**Disclaimer 1 :**** Les personnages ont été créés par Stephenie Meyer et, donc, ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les mettre dans des situations saugrenues pour notre plus grand plaisir !**

* * *

**The new diet of Edward Cullen **

Chapitre 1 : L'encas Apple

_" Si tu as une pomme, que j'ai une pomme, et que l'on échange nos pommes, nous avons chacun une pomme. Mais si tu as une idée, que j'ai une idée, et que l'on échange nos idées, nous aurons chacun deux idées. "_

Citation de George Bernard Shaw_._

* * *

_**Quelque part dans l'Etat de Washington ...**_

Longtemps, je me suis empiffré de bonne heure .

Autrefois, jadis, naguère, il fut un temps que les moins de cent vingt ans ne peuvent pas connaître et patati et patatra.

" Oui mais ça, c'était avant " pensé-je en chaussant ma paire de lunettes Krys.

Pour le commun des mortels, une paire de lunettes, un accessoire de mode vous change un homme.

Enfin c'est ce que l'autre grand philosophe dit car, croyez-moi, j'ai vérifié ce matin après m'être poudré le visage avec un cosmétique matifiant pour éviter d'avoir cette peau luisante.

Et Nada.

Avant, après, avoir chaussé cette monture de verres Krys, j'étais toujours le même.

Peut-être aussi que ce que disent les publicitaires bossant pour Krys ne s'appliquent pas aux vampires.

Car oui, même si je ne dors pas dans un cercueil et que vous pouvez m'inviter pour déguster du pain à l'ail ( pas sûr que j'accepte cela dit ) je suis un vampire.

Un vampire qui va renouer avec ses origines.

Aujourd'hui, je vais devoir changer mon régime alimentaire habituel.

Rien à voir avec la mode du sans gluten.

Non, en fait j'ai décidé de faire la chasse au " vampire végan ".

Tiendrai-je ou pas ? Telle était la question.

Ce terme " Vampire vegan " ne doit pas vous parler. Il faut dire qu'Hollywood ne l'a pas démocratisé.

Pas Hollywood mais ma famille, oui !

Et on est tous tellement canons, qu'on pourrait porter à nous seuls une grande franchise cinématographique Hollywoodienne !

On l'appelerait Twilight.

Comme ces horribles armoires de toilette.

Enfin bref, pas de Poe je m'Edgar.

" Vampire vegan " c'est notre philosophie à nous les Cullen. Nous ne visons pas la lune mais nous épargnons la vie humaine autant que faire se peut.

Enfin, plutôt "ils" car moi j'ai totalement viré de bord.

J'espère que cette expression a le même sens pour vous que pour moi.

En tout cas, je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien dans ce changement de camp.

Je ne suis qu'une victime.

Promis.

Tout ça c'est la faute à pas de chance.

Ou plutôt à la fermeture de ma boucherie préférée : " Red Vegetables for Marmoreals " ( Ce charcutier existe vraiment ne riez pas ! )

Le responsable de la boucherie a tout simplement disparu.

Personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé mais le restaurant grec du coin a été ravitaillé en viande fraîche il y a quelques jours.

Vous devriez aller déjeuner chez eux à l'occasion : la viande y est, paraît-il, très tendre.

Bon revenons à nos moutons que je ne veux plus manger.

Que fait-on quand on ne veut plus toucher au sang animal et qu'on a été abstinent au sang humain pendant trop longtemps ?

On rejoint les : " ... Anonymes " ( remplacez les pointillés par ce que vous voulez, ça marchera à tous les coups ! )

Ou pour trouver d'autres idées, on se détend, on ferme les yeux, on ouvre son esprit, on aligne ses chakras en fredonnant : " MmMmM ... "

En pleine rue.

Et on attend que les hommes en blanc viennent nous chercher.

Allez, tous ensemble, c'est salvateur !

" MmMmMmMm " ...

" **Mama Mia, here we go again **"

* * *

En entendant cette sonnerie de portable, j'ouvre les yeux ( plus utiles que fermer ses chakras ) et laisse mon regard se poser sur la source du bruit.

Elle.

_Mama Mia, how can i resist you ?_

Car là, je la vois pour la première fois.

La déesse a la taille si fine que rien que d'y poser mes mains me soulagerait de tous mes mots ou ...

De tous mes maux.

Je peux peut-être la manger elle ? Non ?

Quand pensez-vous ?

Cette sublime créature à la cascade de chevelure brune est juste devant moi et balance ses hanches en un mouvement hypnotique.

Ce n'est pas tant sa croupe qui provoquera la faim enfin la fin de toutes mes abstinences, mais sa voix claironnant avec assurance qui retient mon attention.

\- " Je t'assure Angie, cette histoire mettra vraiment ta morosité de côté. Oh, allons donc c'est ce que tu penses que tu vas suivre un régime spécial histoire romantique sans surnaturel. Mais ça c'est de l'or en bouquin, du foie gras en tranche de livre si tu veux mon avis. Ce récit d'histoire d'amour impossible avec ce vampire si torturé dedans ! "

Par les cornes de satan et les canines de Dracula, un vampire torturé ? Est-ce-qu'elle parle de moi ?

Ou mieux.

Dites, est-ce-qu'elle me parlerait à moi ?

_\- " _Mais pire je te le dis. Surtout achète le ! Impossible de le louper dans les rayonnages ! C'est ce livre avec le fruit défendu qui va to-tale-ment changer ta vie ! Oui si tu veux, ce livre on peut le répérer à sa première de couverture avec la pomme appétissante. Et oui, oui, cette pomme, c'est Twilight !"

La famine trouble sûrement ma perception et mon ouïe.

Mais peut-être que cette solution va changer le régime alimentaire spécial qui me provoque d'étranges carences.

Mieux que du sang humain, ce fruit défendu, cette pomme estampillée : " pomme C, Twilight ."

Mais où trouver une " pomme C, Twilight " ?

On dit souvent : " chacun pour sa pomme."

Peut-être alors qu'une pomme est une denrée rare que l'on garde jalousement pour soi.

Donc c'est un bien rare.

Peut-être en plus onéreux ?

Où trouver une pomme rare qui coûte cher alors ?

Mais bien sûr ...

Apple !

* * *

Mon chemin de croix m'amène donc vers un genre d'Apple Store qui me délivrera du mal. Amen.

Les baies vitrées lumineuses me rappellent la maison de Forks que j'ai du laisser derrière moi.

Non je n'ai pas fugué, mais comprenez moi bien ma famille a voulu me forcer à dévorer un animal qui puait le fauve.

C'est de la maltraitance de vampire à ce niveau là.

Dans la boutique, une jeune fille trotte vers moi.

Je lui demande alors poliment : " Je voudrais une pomme C Twilight, s'il vous plaît. "

La jeune vendeuse nommée " Watch " ouvre grand les yeux.

Elle me fixe.

Moi.

Comme si j'étais une créature surnaturelle. _Impossible_.

Un genre de cyclope 2.0, poli et bien éduqué, mais avec un troisième œil.

Elle reste figée.

Je n'ai pas l'impression que son cerveau soit connecté à sa motricité.

Ou connecté tout court.

\- " Tant pis, je vais aller me nourrir sans votre secours. "

Ni réaction.

Ni aide.

Bon, je me dirige seul vers les étals.

Le paradis des nouvelles habitudes alimentaires.

Des pommes partout.

Mais surtout des couleurs cuivrées.

Puis des câbles attrayants.

Je ferme les yeux et fais appel à mon imagination hallucinante pour affûter mes sens.

L'odeur de sang des couleurs cuivrées titille mon odorat.

Les câbles ondulent comme des membres, des doigts rampants.

Je tends la main et saisis au hasard un doigt.

En bavant d'envie, je glisse ce doigt entre mes dents puis croque.

Des lumières pétillent dans tous les sens.

Un feu d'artifice en mon honneur ?

Rhôôô, il ne fallait pas vous embêter !

Mes membres tressautent.

Je me mets à danser involontairement en chantonnant : " Swish Swish Switch " .

Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais Perry, mais étant un simple vampire vegan, j'hurle au final : " I think different. "

Mauvais premier choix.

Je n'ai toujours pas la lumière à tous les étages.

Et en plus, j'ai toujours faim.


End file.
